


Gone, Again

by HittingOnAllSevens (ashengem)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Implied Relationships, M/M, This is about sadness, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashengem/pseuds/HittingOnAllSevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except convince you to stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Again

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet includes spoilers for X-Men: Apocalypse. It also implies a deep relationship between Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier, which may or may not be romantic in nature (however you choose to read it.)

He was gone.

 

Oh, God, he was gone again.

 

Charles was sitting at his desk, having come to his office after looking in on Mystique. Now, now he could grieve. Away from his friends, away from his students. He didn't want them to see.

 

He didn't want them to know.

 

Finally letting himself give in to sorrow at Erik's leaving (again), it came over him like falling into water and sinking. Down, down, down he went, letting the feeling wash over him.

 

His breath came in harsh gasps, like he really was under water, and struggling for breath. He gripped the edge of his desk, desperate for something to hang onto, before he was completely swept away.

 

It did no good.

 

Before he register the change, he was sobbing. Tears streamed down his face, and he could feel the burn of them in his eyes. He couldn't accommodate the emptiness he felt.

 

It was dark outside when he looked up again. He didn't even remember putting his head down. He had no idea what even made him look up. He blinked to clear his vision.

 

Oh. It was Hank. Hank was standing right in front of his desk, looking rather sheepish.

 

“Hank, I...”

 

He held up a hand to stop whatever was going to come out of Charles' mouth. “You don't have to explain. Not to me. I know.”

 

“I just...I'd hoped he'd stay. This time.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry.”

 

“You won't...”

 

“Tell anyone? No.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“There's dinner, if you're hungry.”

 

“Right. Just a few minutes to clean up.”

 

“Of course.” Hank turned to leave. He paused as he reached the door. “Look, for what it's worth, you're not alone. And we'll do anything we can for you.”

 

“I...I know. But this, it's something I need to handle on my own. At least for now.”

 

Hank nodded his understanding before leaving the room.

 

 _You could convince me to do anything,_ Erik had said.

 

_Except stay, apparently. Oh, my friend. Please come home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
